Learning and Growing
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry was a baby when he defeated Voldemort. His parents are still alive. They move to Japan when they learn what the headmaster is capable of. They learn early on that Harry is an empath and a telepath. They hire private tutors to help him control his two gifts as well as tutors for his magic. He goes to a muggle school to keep him under the radar. Him and Mai are best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Learning and Growing**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt.

'Thoughts'

(Harry: Age 1)

Harry sat on his mummy's lap. She was reading him a bedtime story. His father was next to them. He was reading the story to him as well. Suddenly the door was blasted open. The dark lord entered their home.

"Lily, take Harry and run!" He yelled.

Both stood up. James went to the dark lord and she ran upstairs. Her only hope was the emergency port-key that they kept in Harry's room. She had just been about to grab it when the man entered the room. She placed Harry in the crib and stood protectively in front of him.

"No!" She screamed. "Not my baby!"

"Stand aside." He hissed.

"No!" She screamed again.

"Stand aside you foolish girl." He ordered.

"No! Take me. Not my baby! Take me instead!" She yelled.

"But I want him." He told her.

"No! Take me instead!" Lily refused to move.

"Stupify!" She fell to the ground. "Now for you." He said to the child. "I'll torture them later."

Voldemort looked at Harry. Emerald green eyes stared up and blood red eyes. Suddenly the man fell to his knees screaming. He grabbed at his heart. With a glare he tried to aim at the child. Wordlessly he cast the killing curse.

In his position and condition his aim was off. The curse flew past Harry and hit a mirror that hung on the nursery wall. The mirror shattered and sent the curse back at Voldemort. He was unable to move. He watched in horror as the spell came towards him. His body fell lifelessly to the ground. Harry began crying.

"James!? Oh my Merlin James! Please wake up!" Sirius pleaded as he shook his best friend.

He had been at home when the alarm went off. Before going into hiding they had set up an alarm. It would go off if someone entered their home without permission. The minute it went off he ran to his friends. He silently vowed that Pettigrew would pay. Seeing James lying on the floor scared him. He was relieved to see him still breathing.

"Come on James wake up!" Finally he used a spell.

"Ow." James groaned.

"Get upi!" Sirius said.

"Sirius?" James sat up. "Lily?! Harry?!"

James scrambled to stand. Sirius helped him before the two ran upstairs. They found Lily unconscious next to Voldemort. Harry was in his crib crying. James ran to Lily and Sirius ran to Harry. They checked them over. The minute Sirius picked him up Harry stopped crying.

"She's alive." James breathed out in relief.

"Good. Harry has a cut on his cheek and forehead. Looks like the glass from the mirror cut him." He said.

"But he's okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Sirius confirmed.

"Good." That was a relief.

"Yes it is."

James went about waking his wife. Sirius healed Harry. All he could do was close the wounds. A healer would be able to do the rest. He remembered to clean them out before closing them. He didn't want to have any glass left inside. Lily finally woke up. She sat up quickly.

"Harry?!" She yelled.

"He's okay." James assured her and pointed towards their son. "He had a couple cuts which Sirius healed."

"Good. Give him to me." She ordered.

"Okay." Sirius handed him over. "I'm going to call the aurors and Albus."

"Okay." Their friend left the room. "Come on Lily. Let's go to another room." He helped her up.

"Good idea." Lily said as she made sure Harry couldn't see the dead body.

The two went to the living room. Sirius returned when he was done calling everyone. He made sure to call Remus. The man flooed over as soon as the call ended. James and Lily were sitting on the couch. James had his arm around his wife and his other hand on Harry. Lily had her arm around Harry and a hand on her husband. Sirius sat on the floor. He entertained Harry with Peekaboo. Remus was also sitting on the floor. He kept an eye on his cub.

Albus was the first to arrive. He went over to them. James explained what happened until he was knocked unconscious. Lily took over and stopped when Voldemort stupefied her. Finally Sirius explained what he knew. Albus quickly went upstairs. He was shocked to see that Voldemort was dead. He returned to the family, Sirius, and Remus.

"Your son defeated Voldemort." He said.

They all flinched except Harry. "We know." Lily said as she teared up.

Before Albus could say another word Auror Fudge and a few others arrived. Two went upstairs. Fudge went over to them.

"Before you all go to the hospital I need your statement." He said.

Albus looked annoyed for a second before the look disappeared. Only Remus and Sirius saw it. It made them wonder. They shrugged it off figuring it was for a good reason. Fudge asked some questions. Lily and James told him that Pettigrew was the secret keeper.

"Thank you for your time. Auror Wood will escort you all to the hospital." He said.

"You're welcome." He went upstairs.

The five plus the auror went to the hospital. Sirius and Remus stayed with Harry as Lily and James got checked out. The three were declared healthy and discharged. They went to Sirius for the night. James, Lily, and Harry slept on the guest bed. Remus and Sirius slept on the couches in the room. They too refused to leave Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(Harry: Age 3)

Two years had passed since the Potters had been attacked. They now lived at Potter manor. Pettigrew had been arrested and so had many Death Eaters. Their godchild Neville had been placed in his grandmother's care. His parents were in the hospital for the curses they took. They may never recover. Their minds had been broken due to long exposure to the torture curse.

The Potters, Sirius, and Remus no longer trusted Albus Dumbledore. He had come around many times to tell the Potters how to raise their son. The ministry did nothing because they all believed the sun shone out of his ass.

At the moment Harry was with his godparents. James was at work and Lily was at home. She was setting up a surprise for their anniversary. That was when Dumbledore showed up.

The witch wasn't surprised to see him. She mentally groaned but went to greet him. At least this time he knocked on the door and waited. In the past he would enter without permission. It was one of the reasons they reported him.

"Good afternoon Albus." She greeted him.

"Are you sure you won't take my advice?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She confirmed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Imperio!" He yelled.

Lily was shocked. She didn't have time to move out of the way. She stared blankly at him as she waited for instructions.

"You're going to give Harry to your sister. Pay her to abuse him. Don't tell anymore." He ordered.

"Yes Albus." She said, emotionlessly. 'No! Not my son?'

"Good girl." He left after that.

Lily shut the door and went to the study. She flooed to Sirius's house. Both him and Remus were surprised to see her. Without a word she picked her son up. He began crying.

"No mommy! No!" He screamed to the shock of his godparents.

Sirius's mind was suddenly flooded by Lily's thoughts. She pleaded for herself to break through the spell and stop. She cursed Dumbledore in her mind. He managed to grab Harry and stun her.

"Sirius?" Remus looked at his mate in confusion and worry.

"She's been imperioed." He told her.

Remus acted quickly and reversed. "Thank Merlin." She breathed out. "Thank you for stopping me. Albus wanted me to drop Harry off with my sister and pay her to abuse him."

"Bastard! Don't just thank me." Sirius said.

"What?" Both Lily and Remus looked at him in confusion.

"Your son was the one to make me realize you had been cursed. Your thoughts entered my mind. I could hear Harry's as well. It's like what happened at his second birthday party." He told them.

"I see. We'll deal with that later. We need to deal with what happened now. James needs to know about this." She said.

"Of course. I'll go." Sirius said as he handed her Harry.

"Okay." She said.

Sirius flooed out. Lily hugged her son close. She was so close to losing her son, again. Remus placed a comforting hand on her arm. Soon Sirius returned with James. He hugged his son and wife close.

"We can't stay here." James said.

"I know. Even if we report him they will blame someone else." Lily said.

"Move out of the country." The sandy haired wizard suggested.

"He won't be able to get you then." His mate agreed.

"America, Germany, Japan, and Austria don't worship him and have strict rules when it comes to celebrities." He informed them.

"True. Potters have homes in all those Countries." James said.

"Blacks have houses there as well." Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius." The red haired witch said.

After that the four began plotting. They quit their jobs and moved. They went to Japan. It was the only country where they owned houses next to each other.


End file.
